Structures are known in which a coupling member is attached to a front end portion of apron reinforcement, and a face portion attached to a front end of the coupling member is fastened together between a front side frame and a crash can (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-231435). Structures are also known in which sub reinforcement supported by a sub side frame, and a frame crash can, are disposed below the crash can provided at a front end of the front side frame, and bumper reinforcement (see, for example, JPA-No. 2006-175987).